The Shootout/Transcript
A Paintball Challenge : : : "Ah! I'm so glad that's better. Learning math is like the equivalent of doing push-ups during the rest of class hours" : : "Are you kidding? I found the subject interesting. It was like eating cheesecake with divisions in it" : : "So did I although my head hurts a little" : : : "Oh man, I am starving!" : : "What's going on over there?" : : : "People, people calm down. I am inviting you all to the Elmore paintball range…for a shootout challenge! As a bonus, whoever is left standing in the field will win 500 dollars! Thats right dudes" : : : "Whoa is he for real?" : : "I guess he is serious" : : "I bet its another scheme to get friends or impress the ladies" : : "The paintball shootout will be happening tomorrow saturday, so you guys better get ready!" : : : "Yeah!" : : "Cool" : : "Awesome, I'm a banana!" : : "Oh this is gonna be fun!" : : "What? Oh come on! I've got some homework to do" : : : "Hahaha… Now just to tell Nigel (Principal Brown) about this" : : : "I am so in!" : : "So am I!" : : "I guess that counts me in as well" : : : "What? Fine, I guess I could…go" : : "Why so uninterested? There's gonna be lots of things to shoot, so much action and maybe some drama and explosions! It'll be fun!" : : "Well…" : : : "Oh…" : : "Don't worry. I can help you out my friend. In fact, archery is my favorite sport" : : "In that case, I hope you have lots of patience because I'm really horrible at aiming" : : "It took me around five years of patience to master the crossbow and bow and arrow you know. The rest like paintballs and pellet guns will come after" : : "Cool. How about you Stinky?" : : "Maybe after I finish all my work" : : "Just join us!" : : 'If I finish all my work. I love math you know and if I don't finish I'll be nagged by my work. Then my grades'll fall..." : : "Come on. The best possible saturday outing full of action or drama and maybe even a chance at winning 500 dollars? Or some boring mathematics and homework?" : : "Uh… When I finish my homework, then I'll just catch up with you guys" :{d|Ronald}}: "…you sir deserve a medal for being the most devoted to your work! Seriously, you're attached like you're married to your homework. If you had a girlfriend, you'd make for a good and loyal boyfriend" : "Uh thanks?" At the Park : : : "Okay, what are we here for?" : : "Planning! Strategy! If we are to win the shootout, we need a plan" : : "Do we have a map?" : : : "Don't look at me, last time I was there was four years ago. I'm not even good at memorizing" : : "You must at least remember some stuff?" : : : "Nope. Sorry. Why not just ask around?" : : "You could ask Tobias himself or even the Wattersons" : : "Yeeaahh…but where are they?" : : : "…oh you can try, but I should warn you: I'm as skilled at paintball shooting as I can lift heavy weights!" : : "Oh really? I guess we'll see about that…tomorrow! Come one buddy…" : : : "Hey dude! We need a map of the paintball field. Can you draw one for us?" : : : "And why should I do that? This game will be every man for himself which means we're opponents. Even if you have teams, the game-and price-will only be won by the literal last man standing! Not to mention its appearance will be a surprise to y'all" : : "Can't you at least give us an outline?" : : : "Really?" : : "Just stick with me. It'll be a surprise" : : : "Couldn't get any map. Just 'pure surprise' he said" : : "Have you asked the Wattersons?" : : "Doubt that they'll help us. Besides, its every man…for himself" : : : "Oh boy" : : "So I guess that we all do our own plans. Today we are friends, tomorrow we shall be opponents!" : : "Yay" : : "Don't worry Lewis, I'm still gonna help you" : : "Yeah thanks" : : : "I guess I can do better in this game. Yes, I'll do my best…for glory..and 500 dollars!" : : "That's the spirit! I can finally see the fire in your eyes" Saturday Shootout : : : "Okay guys! I guess as host I'm supposed to give a long inspirational speech or something but I don't have one right now. Just play fair and square. Good luck…in beating me. We have 10 minutes till we start the shootout!" : : : "Good game!" : : "G.G? Its not even started" : : "Right, I always forgot about that G.G thing. I meant I wish this becomes a good and fair game and that no matter what happens, we'll still be friends" : : "Of course we'll still be. Its just a game and nothing too intense..." : : "Yup, because its all about the game-and 500 dollars at stake" Let the Shootout Begin! : : : "Alright, into your hiding positions! When the bell sounds, it's game time!" : : "Yes! Good luck buddy. No matter what happens, we'll still be the best of buddies" : : "I know, its just a game anyway. Its not like that one time with the fridge chart and all" : : "Oh by Jove this is going to be rich!" : Walter: "Fair game everyone!" : It Begins : : : "Hmm" : Idaho's Demise : : : "First blood" : Mayhem : and : "AHHHH!!!" : : : "TRUCE! Truce" : : and : "Paint bomb!" : Fight! : : : "What is happening now?" : : : "Haha! my second shot" : : : "AHHH!!" : : : "Double kill! M-m-m-monster kill!" : : : "Oh nevermind" : : : "Wha-?" : : : "AH! To smithereens!" : : : *sigh* "I never would have thought it would end like this" : : "…In an eggsplosion eh?" Clayton Attacks : : : "Uh what happened?" : : : "AHHHHHH!!!" : : "Yeahhh!!!" : : : "Good game for you guys!" : : : "Huh? Wait-" : : : "What on-Clayton?" : : "Too overkill man! It'll take a bazooka to take him down" : : : "I've got an idea" : : : "What-" : : "Pull my fin!" : : "Uh m'kay, here goes nothing" : : : "Dive! Dive! Dive!" : : : "Oh man. I guess its banzai for you guys!" : : : "Wow that was close! Well I'm impressed Darwin. You still know that we're gonna shoot you right?" : : : "Yeah I know. 'Last man standing' " : Walter's Demise changes to Walter in his trench nearby. He starts to recover. Walter: "Ouch!" feels a bruise in his face. Walter looks for his paintball gun and finds it nearby his side. As he peeks out of his trench, he sees something homing in his direction. Walter: "What the NUT BURGER!" second missile makes a dive into his trench, exploding and filling the trench with bright red paint. Last Man Standing force also sends Lewis and Matt flying, but only their feet, legs or hands are touched by paint. Lewis: "Ah" liger gets up on his but. Matt is the first to recover on his feet. Matt: "Last man…standing!" Tobias' Demise and Tobias are busy fighting with each other. Gumball keeps shooting at the rainbow lad while Tobias keeps ducking, then countering Gumball. Each time one keeps firing, the other starts hiding or reloading his weapon. Banana Joe had stopped firing. Tobias: "Haha! Well done my friend. So you have endured my attacks. But lets see you survive these!" takes out four of his remaining five bombs and throws them in Gumball's direction. Gumball is surprised but quick enough to escape them. Tobias takes his gun, aims then keeps firing at Gumball while laughing like a maniac. The lad laughs so hard he doesn't notice himself changing his colors. Then all that stops when his paintball gun dry-fires. He beats its cartridge in shock and desperation. Tobias: "Huh?" checks his satchel. There were no paintballs left. Tobias: "Oh come on!" peeks and sees Tobias' gun on the floor, empty of paintballs while he also sees Tobias scavenging for ammunition. Gumball smiles a cunning smile to himself. Taking his chance, he steps out of his hiding place and leaps into the air with style. Then suddenly everything goes in slow motion like the matrix. Slow-Motion Everywhere Banana Joe was sneaking through the bushes, gun ready when everything went slow motion. He trips on a rock and falls slowly. Banana Joe: "Huuuh???" felt himself land on his face slowly. Banana Joe: "Aawoouuchh!!" bruise slowly spreads through his face. More Demises travels through the air in slow motion, turns and trains his gun on an anxious Tobias (who was still desperately looking for ammunition). In slow motion as well, Tobias stares in horror as Gumball lets out a shot. The rainbow lad lets out a shout of both defeat and resistance then pulls out his last grenade. Tobias: "I'mmm nnoouuaaattt ggooowwwiiiinnggg dddoowwwnn aaallloooowwwwnnneee!" the pin, he hurls it to Gumball before he is knocked down by Gumballs first shot. The cat lets loose another shot, this time at the grenade. His shot strikes the grenade, sending it flying back to Tobias at a rapid speed. Tobias: "Ohh Maann-" goes back to normal speed. Then Tobias explodes in a whirlwind of orange and pink paint. Gumball: "Take that-!" he could finish his sentence, gravity makes Gumball face-plant into the ground. Gravity: "Sorry" smoke and paint clouds cleared and disappeared revealing Tobias, still standing and covered from head to toe with orange sludge. Gumball dusts himself and winces as he fixed his flattened face. The rainbow lad now colored orange holds out a dripping finger pointed at Gumball. Tobias: "Well fought sir…but I'm determined to win next time..." falls face first on the ground, moans of defeat accompanying the bubbles rising through the paint sludge. Gumball lets out a sigh of relief and satisfactory for defeating Tobias. Gumball: "Alright" he hears the sound of a loaded paint ball gun behind him. Gumball: "Ah!" Ocho: "Don't move" whimpers in fear. Then he hears a shot followed by what sounded like a gameboy's 'game over' sound effect. He turns around to se Ocho face down with beige paint on his block body. Standing behind him with another paintball gun was a stickman. Sticky: "I hope I'm not too late. I kept my word, I would come and fight!" stickman takes another step towards Gumball and explodes in a flurry of paint. Not expecting that, Gumball nonchalantly walks over to the unconscious 2D stickman and grabs his gun. Gumball: "Pfft. Paint mines" Pun War changes back to Matt and Lewis. Matt gets up and is heading towards the paintball gun. Lewis (being a liger) easily overtakes him. The two jump on the paintball gun and start wrestling with it. Matt starts slapping the liger with his face. Matt: "Last man standing!" Lewis: "Ah! For glory!" Matt: "Who's Gloria?" Lewis: "I said for GLORY!" is able to tear the paintball gun from the doormat's grip. Matt in response glided inbetween Lewis and the gun, wrapping himself tightly on the weapon. Lewis shoots, but the mat is wrapped in the sides were the paintballs cannot reach. Lewis: "Uh you smell weird!" Matt: "Don't blame me, blame it on the rotting leaves. Besides, your fur makes me allergic!" doormat shakes up the paintball gun and keets slapping the liger in the face with his flat body. The liger holds on to the paintball gun. Lewis: "I thought you liked my fur, and you even wished that you had fur like mine instead of some tangly skin!" Matt: "I do. Its just…I ah…AH CHOO!" Lewis: "Argh!" sneezes, causing Lewis to let go and him to fly to a tree. He gets up and starts to charge at liger. Then a yellow paint ball smears Matt's face. The shot knocks him into the air, and he lands flatly on his back. Lewis: "Matt!" rushes over to his friend's side. Matt: "No! Its over for-" Matt pretends to die. After a while, he peeks through one eye. The liger looks around. To his shock, he saw the barrel of a paintball gun facing him. Banana Joe: "Stop right there!" [Lewis freezes in place. Banana Joe: "Turn around!" Lewis: "Right now?" quickly snatches Matt's paintball gun and dives behind the nearest tree. Banana Joe opens fire, one of his shots brushing off Lewis' hood. Banana Joe: "You just painted yourself into a corner!" continued to hide behind. He lets off a few shots. The banana easily dodges these. Banana Joe: "And it looks like you're a 'gunner' " Joe laughs, then turns dead serious and starts shooting again. The liger returns fire. Lewis: "Oh yeah? lets C about that! You know, vitamin C because bananas are full of it?…never mind!" takes a while for the banana get his joke. Lewis lets loose another shot, barely missing the banana by a millimeter. Banana Joe: "At least you gave it your best shot. I bet you're 'catting tiger'd' of being shot at!" ducks back behind the tree. He had a handful of paintballs left. Lewis: "You're just 'peeling' so lucky" Banana Joe: "At least I'm not in a 'paint'full situation" Lewis: "You're being the 'fruit' of my problem!" Banana Joe: "I'm just trying to 'herb' myself" liger searches for some paintballs from his pocket. He only manages to fish out some centavos. Lewis: "And you're just not making any 'cents' anymore!" finds more paintballs on the ground and loads these into his weapon. The banana stops firing and rummages for paintballs in his small satchel. He finds five more paintballs and a dime. Banana Joe: "Because its 'dime' for you to go down!" two emerge at the same time, paintball gun in hand and fire at each other immediately. But then they are caught off guard by each other and by instinct duck back. A paintball whizzes by Lewis' right goggle while his paintball knocks Banana Joe's gun. Lewis: "I think its you who's 'gun' a go down!" liger reemerges from his tree and charges at the banana. Banana Joe reaches for his weapon when he sees the liger charging to him. In his haste he takes the gun and points it at the incoming liger. Banana Joe: " 'Aim' going to take you down!" the same time Lewis starts firing, the banana opens fire once again. As he is running, Lewis trips on a root and a paintball knocks his gun out of his grip. Banana Joe: "I see you've taken a little trip and now you're 'knock' happy about that!" The liger falls down on his belly and then rolls behind behind a tree as Banana Joe sprays his direction with paintballs. But just as he had started to shoot, Banana Joe's paintball gun goes empty.] Lewis: "Aha! I 'empty'king my chance" Joe fishes out for more paintballs. His satchel is empty. Lewis the liger hopped to his paintball gun and trains it on the banana. Banana Joe: "Great, I'm a sitting-" banana ducks back behind the tree as the liger empties his gun on the banana. Banana Joe: "-duck!" keeps shooting but then eventually dry-fires. Taking his chance, the banana charges at the liger. Lewis has no more paintballs left discover a stray paintball on the ground. As he is about to reach for it, Banana Joe scoops it up , then inserts it into his paintball halting right in front of the liger. The banana aimed then squeezed the trigger. Lewis shuts his eyes as a shot rings out in the air. However Lewis doesn't feel it hit him. Peeking at the banana, he sees Joe with a stricken expression in his face. With a last battle cry, the banana falls down face first, the back of his body stained in pink paint. Checking around himself, he sees a blue splat inches away from his head. Lewis: "That was close…" freezes in shock. What shocked the liger was the person who had shot the banana. Lewis: "What the-Miss Simian?" The Unexpected is stalking in the forest when he hears some shouts and shots, then a cry of defeat. He gasps. Peeking through another set of bushes near some trees, he sees Banana Joe fall face down, revealing Miss Simian. She is holding two paintball guns with a bandolier around her chest and a bandana over her head. Behind her, principal brown emerges with a paintball gun and goggles. Principal Brown: "Busted!" in the other direction, Gumball sees Lewis Miss Simian: "Oh did you really think that we wouldn't come? We always like to you know…join in the fun!" Lewis: "…If I may ask…who invited YOU!?" Miss Simian: "Why Tobias of course. He did say he was inviting 'all' people in the school, and I happen to be there all the time! If you're still in doubt, you can go ask him" glanced at the direction he came from. He could still make out Tobias' shape in the orange muck. Lewis: "I bet you're here to win the 500 dollars?" Simian cocks a paintball gun. Miss Simian: "And to win the game of course. Now…" Simian takes a step then explodes. Principal Brown watches in horror as his beloved falls unconscious on the ground. Grabbing his paintball gun, he quickly overcomes this and shouts at the liger. Principal Brown: "Don't move!" Lewis: "What'd you think I'm doing? Hands in the air, back turned and no weapons!" principal then opens fire, and takes the liger by surprise. However he is bad at aiming. The Lewis unsheathes his claws once again and climbs up the tree. The principal takes out a grenade and throws it at the tree. Lewis with his somewhat athletic skills manages to deflect the incoming bomb away from his direction. Poor Ocho and Idaho Idaho: "I canna' believe I was shot just like a fish in'e barrel! I knew I shouldn'a peeked too soon" and Idaho are chatting as they make their way back to camp. Then something lands in front of them. Idaho: "What's that? Reminds me of mah-" paint bomb explodes in a blinding flurry of paint. Once again the two are knocked unconscious. Game Over Principal Brown shoots at Lewis, Gumball chooses a target and takes aim at Principal Brown. Lewis: "I didn't know you like paintball shooting" Principal Brown: "Believe me, it was a long time ago but I still got some of it in me!" squeezes the trigger. His hit takes its mark and knocks down the principal in surprise. The principal goes down, rolls a little and then explodes with paint as he strikes a mine. Lewis: "What is going on in there?" he is about to turn around, he spots Gumball. Lewis let out a gasp which makes Gumball shoot at him. Lewis manages to dodge the paint projectiles and avoid the paint mines near the fallen principal. He tries reaching for Principal Brown's paintball gun. Gumball lets out another shot. Lewis: "Whoa!" falls flat on his belly then crouches to the fallen principal's gun. He takes it and fires at Gumball. Gumball ducks behind the bushes. Lewis takes some of the principal's grenades and throws them at the bushes. Then the bushes explode. Lewis: "Whoohoo!" smiles in satisfaction and pride. However his smile fades as he realizes something behind him. The liger turns around and faced Gumball's victorious face. Lewis: "How the-" Gumball: "Game over!" lets out a shot in point blank range. This time the shot hit its mark and struck the belly of Lewis. Lewis holds a stricken expression (one of both physical and emotional pain). Lewis: "I may go down, but I won't go down alone!" held out his arms and falls down. Gumball merely moves aside to avoid the liger as he fell. Lewis: "Dodge this" hits something and hears a very loud explosion). Then darkness. [The liger falls on a nearby paint mine, triggering it and exploding in a flurry of paint. Gumball nearby was not knocked down but is drenched with pink paint from head to toe. Gumball was about to say something when the mine went off. He spits out some paint. Gumball: "Eugh! I had my mouth open…and by the way, well played sir" Lewis: "..." A Happy Ending? at the camp. Everyone who had been knocked unconscious had recovered eventually and walked (crawled, limped or hopped) back for a sandwich. Ronald, Ocho, Clayton and Sticky seemed to be unscathed although held looks of defeat or "good game, well played" expressions on them. Tobias, Gumball, Darwin, Banana Joe, Lewis, the Eggheads and Walter had went for showers since they had been doused in paint. Unfortunately for Matt, Anton, Idaho, Leslie and Hot Dog Boy some paint stains remained. They gather around a campfire chatting in excited and defeated tones. Egghead 1: "If only we didn't get blown up we could have won for sure" Egghead 2: "Well maybe we shouldn't have paused then for celebrations yet" shrugs. Leslie: "I guess shooting's not my thing" Anton: "If only I was quicker! Now I look like soggy bread with blueberry jam over me!" talks with Ocho and Idaho. Clayton: "…and then I was like fwoosh! Bam! Bam! Seriously I'm not making it up. They struck me right here and here, then I charged at them full speed! But then I crashed into a tree and exploded!" Darwin: "…wow, I actually don't remember what happened next after that…" Gumball: "Oh man. I almost won! Then…then the paint MINES!" Lewis: "Well Gumball, at least technically you won since I got shot first. So yay for you! I'm just proud I wasn't the first to be eliminated" walks towards them and drags a suitcase along. Everyone notices the case, some cease to talk while others keep chatting excitedly. Tobias iss cheerful. Tobias: "Hey guys, here's the prize-" materializes in front of Tobias. Tobias: "500 dollars…" the case, Gumball anticipated eagerly. The case shines like gold in the sunlight, but the lights go out when Gumball sees the contents. Tobias: "…500 dollars worth of clothes!" unceremoniously dumps the case's contents on Gumball. Gumball emerges from the pile of clothes, his face holding an incredulous expression Gumball: "What? CLOTHES?" smiles as if apologetic. Tobias: "Yeah sorry. About that…I might have lost the 500 dollars, so I took these instead. My mom was getting rid of some of our clothes and these were so old they're actually worth a fortune. Hey, at least you've got new clothes!" Gumball: "If they're worth a fortune, then why not sell them?" Tobias: "...No one liked them" Gumball: *sigh* "At least I claimed the title for winner!" Darwin: "And yet another happy ending!" cheers in celebration. The End…Almost : : : "What happened?" : : "We lost didn't we?" : : : "Well, I guess we better go home now!" : : Category:Episode Transcripts